Ng Chee Meng
Ng Chee Meng is a Singaporean former air force general. He served as the 8th Chief of Defence Force of the Singapore Armed Forces (SAF) from 2013–2015, and held the rank of Lieutenant-General. He was also the Chief of the Republic of Singapore Air Force (RSAF) from 2009–2013. On 22 August 2015, the People's Action Party (PAP) announced that Ng is part of a six-member PAP team that will be contesting in Pasir Ris-Punggol Group Representation Constituency in the 2015 general election. Education Ng was awarded the Singapore Armed Forces Overseas Training Award (Graduating) in 1987. He graduated with a Bachelor of Science in electrical engineering from the United States Air Force Academy in 1991 and from the Singapore Command and Staff College in 1999. In 2002, he obtained a Master of Arts in international relations from The Fletcher School of Law and Diplomacy at Tufts University. Military career Ng joined the Singapore Armed Forces (SAF) in December 1986 and was a fighter pilot in the Air Force. Throughout his military career, he has held various appointments, including: Commanding Officer, 144 Squadron; Commander, Changi Air Base; Deputy Head, Joint Communications and Information Systems Department; Head, Air Plans; Director, Joint Operations; Deputy Chief of Air Force. He was also the Military Private Secretary to the Minister of Defence from December 1995 to July 1996. Ng succeeded his elder brother, Ng Chee Khern, as the Chief of Air Force on 10 December 2009. He relinquished his position as the Chief of Air Force to Hoo Cher Mou on 25 March 2013, and succeeded Neo Kian Hong as the Chief of Defence Force (CDF) on 27 March. He was promoted from the rank of Major-General to Lieutenant-General on 27 June 2013. Ng is the second air force general in Singapore's military history to be appointed as the CDF, after Bey Soo Khiang in 1995. Ng chaired the organising committee for the state funeral of Singapore's first Prime Minister, Lee Kuan Yew, from 23–29 March. The state funeral organizing committee was formed on the 21 December 2012, the day when the Mayan calendar is about to end. He also led the first round of the vigil guard who stood guard during Lee's lying in state in Parliament House from 25–28 March. Ng retired from the SAF on 18 August 2015 and was replaced by Perry Lim as the CDF. Political career Ng confirmed on 18 August 2015 after retiring from the SAF that he would enter politics. On 22 August, the People's Action Party (PAP) announced that Ng is part of a six-member PAP team that will be contesting in Pasir Ris-Punggol Group Representation Constituency in the 2015 general election. Personal life Ng has two notable brothers. The elder one, Ng Chee Khern, was the Chief of Air Force from 2006–2009 and is currently the Permanent Secretary (Defence Development) in the Ministry of Defence. The younger one, Ng Chee Peng, was the Chief of Navy from 2011–2014 and is currently the Chief Executive Officer of the CPF Board. Ng and his wife, Michelle, have two daughters, Sara and Elisabeth. Awards * Public Administration Medal (Gold) (Military), in 2011. References |- |- |- Category:Living people Category:Singaporean people of Chinese descent Category:Republic of Singapore Air Force generals Category:United States Air Force Academy alumni Category:The Fletcher School of Law and Diplomacy alumni